To Change A Life
by Infinite Horizon
Summary: George has obviously fallen into a deep depression after the death of his brother, but he's been thrown in a situation that he doesn't want to deal with, especially with a stranger.
1. The Day grows Dark

It's been a hard day, for the past several hours I've watched people weep, scream, cry, sniffle and comfort those around them. The grounds were solemn, no colour at all, the overcast sky made the black clothing even blacker, and even more drab, depressing. Could it all of been avoided? I don't know, but it seems like even the dark times weren't as dark as this, there was colour during the war, shots of light, bright and inviting, and now that it's over, when we're all supposed to be moving on and thankful that it's finished there's nothing but a sea of black around me. Even the green grass looks a pale shade of grey. It shouldn't be like this.

I'm not going to lie, I didn't have much to do with the war, I didn't fight in it, I just coward for protection like so many around me. Hoping the good fight would be over soon, hoping that everyone would come home, safe, happy and into loving arms. It didn't happen; we're left with memories of destruction, heartache and cruelty. What did they all fight for? Were they unsuccessful now that their in the ground? If they had known they'd never come back would they have left? It shouldn't be like this.

So here I am, slowly trudging my way back to the 3 broomsticks for a drink with friends. I hate funerals, stand there, hear of the memories in good times, talk about the person like they no longer exist and then go somewhere afterwards still feeling like nothing has been accomplished and pretend to positively socialize with others who are feeling despondent.

My arm is currently around my best friends shoulders, she lost her boyfriend in the war, I didn't know him that well, but a lot of people tell me he has the characteristics to turn this entirely glum scenario into a colorful experience that could be enjoyed by all. From the millions of talks I've had with Jo about him, Fred changed the world, one smile at a time. Before I passed it off as a proud girlfriend, but the wailing cries during the service turned my impression of him around. He really was a good man, a strong man, proud of his family, friends and morals. He never took no for an answer and always did things while laughing, joking and entertaining those around him. This is a day to remember Fred Weasley.

For 4 hours we did just that, sitting around a table at the back of the pub stories were shared, laughter was spilt and then immediately retracted due to thoughts of inappropriate behavior. He hasn't been in the ground that long, should we really be laughing? Of course we should, he would have wanted it that way.

"Another round please," Lee Jordan called to a waitress. Lee was a good friend of Fred and Jo's, another joker, and always doing whatever is in the best interest of others. He went to school with Fred, got in a lot trouble, but had fun doing it.

Everybody at the table was joking, telling stories, drinking, but only one was still crying, understandably. He sat at the head of the table, 2 full pint glasses of beer sat in front of him, his head bowed, nursing the first round we had bought, so sorrowful, so empty, so incomplete. George.

George was Fred's identical twin brother, his partner in crime. Now he was alone, more then likely wishing that the brothers were only twins and not identical. How would he look at him self in the mirror, how would he finish sentences, how would he start them? Apparently they were doing that all the time, never a complete thought between them, but together they finished every sentence.

The Weasley twins were masters of their art in High School, never saw one without the other. Always skiving off class to go and perfect they're latest invention, concoction or prank. Everyone knew the Weasley Twins, they owned that school when we were there, I remember in 6th year Jo and I watched as "the twins"; as they were infamously referred to, set a swamp in the corridor. They entire school found it hilarious; a part of it still remains. I expect now it's going to become more then just a memorial of their ingenious hilarity.

Jo started dating Fred at the end of her 5th year, he was a year older then her and their only regret as a couple was they never knew each other at the time of the Yule Ball. Jo had so desperately wanted to go to a formal event where Fred and her could dress up and dance the night away, in hindsight the only formal event Fred ever went to was the Yule Ball, another opportunity missed due to a life cut so short. Fred went with some quidditch teammate he knew from the Gryffindor team, Angela or something to that effect, in the end he regretted it, but life is too short for regrets as we're learning all to quickly from today.

We still sat there, at that long table full of friends, still remembering the incredible Fred Weasley, trying no to mention the dark times, and shedding glorious light on the images we want to keep of Fred in our minds. I finished my 3rd pint and decided it was time to indulge in a nasty habit of mine. I quietly got up and left the table to the front door of the pub and lit a cigarette, no one had noticed I left. Honestly it didn't matter, today was about Fred, and I wasn't going to be pig-headed enough to be that selfish on a day like today.

Taking a long drag I remember thinking "I wish I had gotten to know him better." It was too late now, he won't be forgotten, but he'll always be a memory, no new stories about him, no juicy gossip about Jo's relationship with him, it's over. Sadly and tragically it's over. I flicked the ash from the cigarette into the cobblestone street, looking at the tip of the cigarette for nothing better to do; I envied its amber glow. You know it's been a bad day when the light of a cigarette brings you hope in your quest for colour and light. Several people entered and exited the Three Broomsticks while I was out there enjoying what so many have told me is so wrong, but we only have one life, another lesson I learned from today's somber ceremonies.

"I wish I would have known him better," I repeated to myself. I was in a different house from Fred and Jo. Jo and I had been best friends for over ten years, but during the school year we lead to completely separate lives. She was a Gryffindor, known for her bravery. I was a Ravenclaw, known for my smarts. Jo was popular, pretty, and dating a Weasley, seriously dating Weasley, which was something to be admired. I was bookish, pretty, and not dating anybody, never did date anyone in High School really, a couple of dates here and there but nothing serious and nothing like Jo and Fred. I suppose I was a little jealous, Jo was loved, and Fred was loved.

I hardly noticed the red head standing on the opposite side of the door from me. Tall, strong, the athletic type, and completely heartbroken. I've never been the compassionate type, but if I didn't do anything I'd be a complete bitch, and that just isn't appropriate.

"Hey," I calmly cooed approaching George, "how are you holding up?" I had no idea what to say, I'm horrible in these situations. Luckily he raised his head gave me a laboured smile and bowed his head again. I just wanted to hug him, not out of any sexual reason, it just seemed like the thing to do, instead I rubbed his arm. "Just want to get out of here?" I asked. Slowly he nodded his head and we turned down the street to go for a stroll. I held my wand to my temple and thought, "George is with me we're going for a walk." I hoped it would get to Jo.

Silently we walked, and walked, and walked. Finally George broke the silence, "What am I going to do now?" His deep voice resonated off the walls of all the buildings surrounding us, sadly it almost sounded like there was two of him.

"I wish I could tell you it's going to be alright, but I'm not going to act like I know how it feels." I always hated how people would lie through their teeth in these situations, no concept of the pain dwelling inside, it seemed egotistical.

"I can't go on."

"Don't say that."

Hushed tones, I wonder if he really just felt like screaming.

"How can I open a whole fucking store based on happiness, a store that will give me nothing but memories of my brother, I can't do it."

"Then don't." Okay so it wasn't the best thing to say, but like I've mentioned, I'm not good in these situations.

He looked at me puzzled, like he was expecting me to tell him not to be foolish, to open the dream they shared, and smile at happy customers while every box on that shelf is tearing him apart.

We continued to walk.

"I'm sorry George, maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to about this." I apologized, apologized for being such an idiot, I should of got someone else from inside to do this, why am I so heartless.

"Don't be, so far you're the only one who hasn't lied to me today." He looked over at me and it was painfully obvious he was holding back tears. I'm quite surprised he could actually see. All I could do was spread a tight smile across my face.

"You know, I always knew Fred and I would be separated, I was hoping it would be from him marrying Jo. I had already convinced myself I could handle my twin leaving me for someone like Jo, he was going to propose after the war, I had accepted that." George broke, unstoppable tears flowed from his eyes and he collapsed into my arms, sobbing like a child. I said nothing, I patted his back, and I could feel my shoulder of my shirt absorbing the tears.

I had lost track of time, but for a while we just stood there.

"Beth, Thank you." I'm surprised he even knew my name.

"Anytime." I continued rubbing his back, he continued crying. I got a thought into my head, "Where are you guys?" It was Jo. I really didn't know where we were at that time, and I wasn't going to try to maneuver for a look at the closest street sign, I didn't even know where that was.

"What do you say we head back? They're probably worried about us." I asked trying not to disrupt his head from my shoulder, I faintly felt him nod.

We walked back, George was quite out of it, and he leaned heavily on me on our way back.

The gang was outside the pub, waiting and drunk. The night was over, we had all made it through the horrible day, and judging by the state of everyone the night was going to be easy for all but one. I bet he would have wished he downed those beers.


	2. A Friend in Need

The morning sun was painfully bright, I don't even remember how we got back into Hogwarts last night, I was one of the sober ones, but I had a lot on my hands trying to juggle several drunken people. I was pretty drained by the end of it all to be honest, which is probably why I'm waking up on a chair in the Gryffindor common room. Surveying the scene everyone was accounted for, Jo was curled up on a chair, Lee was in another and George was lying flat out on the couch, awake, and still sobbing. It's incomprehensible to understand why someone so sturdy is so weak. I uncoiled my self of the chair I had landed in the night before and slowly took a seat on the edge of the couch beside him.

"Can I get you anything?" He shook his head no; I put my hand on his shoulder and left his side. I got him a glass of water anyway.

Classes that day were excruciating; all I could think about was Jo and George. Jo hadn't made any of her classes, 3 weeks away from grad and she wasn't getting the necessary material for the exams. There I go again, putting knowledge in front of sympathy, I grabbed her handouts for her, I'll give them to her in a day or two and we can go over them.

Another monotonous class of divination, I don't know how Trelawney got to be a professor, or stay a professor, Merlin, she's boring. Luckily I had a spare next. Saying good bye to a couple of Ravenclaw classmates as I left the classroom, I walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. I passed what was left of the swamp, flowers and candles had made they're way to it. The emotions of the previous day returned. I couldn't help but look away, I'll have to find Jo soon and see how she's doing.

Finally, I collapsed into an overstuffed arm chair in front of our fireplace; it was the exact same one I had slept in the previous night, only blue. Reaching for my DADA textbook Cho, a younger Ravenclaw came down the stone steps from the dormitories.

"Beth, this note was left for you." She handed me a piece of parchment,

LEFT FOR DIAGON ALLEY

GOING TO STAY WITH GEORGE

WE'RE BOTH FEELING SHITTY

I'LL CALL YOU TONIGHT

JO.

"Thanks Cho!" I called as I refolded the parchment and put it in a pocket of my satchel. I returned to my studying, there was really nothing for me to aid with until I found out more information from Jo.

After dinner I went to the library. My most hallowed of places, surrounded by loads of books, the smell of the leather binding almost intoxicating. I loved it there, so quiet, so respectful, so exactly where I want to be.

"Beth," I wish she wouldn't startle me when she communicates, "I can't be here, I can't see anyone but Fred in George, but he can't be alone. What should I do?"

I pulled my wand out of my satchel and pointed it to my temple, Jo could do this without her wand, and I needed a little help.

"Where is his family, can he stay with them?" again, rather uncompassionate.

"He doesn't want to. We're both a wreck if I don't get out of here I'll do something horrible, but if I leave he might."

Why am I put in these situations, I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy fix, or even a short term arrangement, but my friend is in trouble, I have to help her.

"I'll be right back."

I found professor Flitwick in his office adjacent to the Charm classroom.

"Umm, Sir?" I cautiously opened the door.

"Yes, yes come in my dear." That recognizable voice answered.

"Sir, I, I, I need to go to Diagon Alley."

"George isn't doing so well these days?" He continued to answer his own question, "I suppose he wouldn't be. I didn't know you were friends with them."

"I'm friends with Joanna, she was dating Fred, and apparently neither of them is very stable right now, I think I should stay for a couple of days, just to make sure they can cope."

"Alright, for a couple of days, but don't forget your N.E.W.T.S., you're almost finished a waste to see them ignored."

"I won't sir, Thank You."

With that I gave the professor a smile and returned to the common room. Packing only a few essentials into my satchel, I grabbed my wallet and headed out of the common room racing for the front door. With my wand on my head I sent another message to Jo, "I'm on my way."

She quickly sent back "93 Diagon Alley, upstairs."

Why am I doing this? I've never done anything like this before, I've always been the friend at the back of the room. Let all the other girls fuss and comfort those in need, I'm just horrible at it. In any event I found my way into the 3 broomsticks and used the floo.

Diagon Alley, I haven't been here since 3rd year. Thanks to owl order, I can get my books delivered, and most of what I've ever needed has been in Hogsmeade anyway. I searched the streets looking for numbers, I couldn't find any. The sun was starting to set and the street was becoming deserted, slowly I could hear the locks being set on the stores as they closed for the night, security blinds being pulled down over windows, signs flipping to closed, I hated those sounds, some long standing fear I had inside of me, it was claustrophobic.

I came across a dark shop, gold lettering shone in the orange sunset, inside was dark as night, not a single movement, no signs of life anywhere. I knew this was the place, it had to be. Looking in the shop windows I could see bright packaging, colors I hadn't seen since primary school, it looked happy, if it wasn't for the lack of illumination.

Wand to the temple, "I think I'm outside."

I saw a ruffle at the curtains above the shop and heard the sounds of footsteps hurrying down a set of stairs. The front door opened.

"Oh you're here, finally. He hasn't said anything all day." Jo was leading me by my arm into the dark store, wrenching it out of my socket as we moved towards the back. The brightly colored boxes whizzed past me in a fury of colour, a kaleidoscope if you can imagine, past a velvet curtain, then darkness. The back room had no source of light, nothing to bring the colors to life, at least the front had the large storefront windows, the back was hollow, if it wasn't for the shelving I could feel on the walls you'd think you were in an empty room, Jo opened a door at the back that led to a set of stairs, a set of purely practical stairs, we ascended to the small apartment above.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." I cautiously took my satchel off my shoulders and set it by a pile of shoes at the door; I took my black school shoes off there too. Joanna was rushing around the apartment kitchen putting on a kettle and setting cups about. "Do you want some tea George?"

There was Silence.

Joanna shrugged put one of the 3 cups back in a cupboard and continued to make the tea.

"He hasn't said anything, done anything; I don't even think he's moved."

"Jo I don't know if I should really be here, I've never been one to completely understand or know what to say or do."

"You don't have to DO anything. Just make sure he's okay, I have to go for a couple of days. I can't be here, besides you hardly knew them, you won't look at him and think of Freddie." Tear were just about to break the surface, Jo quickly sniffled them back and went about getting the tea ready again.

We sat, we drank our tea and she told me what desperation George was in. How he went to his room that day, he hasn't been out of it since, only to use the bathroom and mumble around the flat while getting some sort of adequate nourishment from their fridge. Oh god, what am I doing here?

I've never lived alone, never had to be responsible for anything, I hardly do my own laundry never mind cook and now she wants me to look after a person who is obviously in a deep depression.

"Jo I can't stay for very long, only a couple of days at the most, I have to do my N.E.W.T.S"

"I've never asked you for anything Beth, please, once I get my head straight I'll come back, I promise" Fuck, the guilt trip, pack my bags this is going to be a long one.

"Fine, are you going home?"

"Probably, I'll get my things from Hogwarts and let you know." Jo picked up her cup and brought it over to the sink. The silence was broken by her earthenware hitting the stainless steel.

Within 30 Minutes Jo had packed up everything in that apartment that was hers, every weekend she'd leave the school and journey over here to see her beloved. I really had no idea how much she practically moved in, I suppose I was always stuck at the library, pouring over books, completely oblivious to the outside world.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her eye makeup was running down her cheeks, it couldn't have been an easy task. It took a lot out of her.

"Bye Beth, thank you, I'll call you soon." I locked the front door of the shop and watched her walk down the street, she never looked back. The movement in her shoulders gave evidence of wiping tears away. Now what do I do?

I walked back up to the apartment. Sat on the couch, looked around. This was awkward. Last night I wasn't sure how George Weasley knew my name and now I'm in his house, not sure if he knows I'm here. I feel like such an intruder. Silence.

I grabbed my satchel, took out a textbook and began to read. At least I'll have a lot of study time. Taking out parchment I began to scribble notes, not the same as being in class, but I'll have to make the best of it. Just like this situation I'm in, I'll have to make the best of it, or try my best, or do something. Oh God, why am I here.

**Authors Note**

**I really detest writing these at the end of every chapter, so this is the only chapter I'm going to write it on.**

**Please Review. I desperatly need some feedback and constructive criticism, the story isn't completely figured out yet, so any suggestions are appreciated.**


	3. For All The Wrong Reasons

At about 6:30 there was movement from the back bedroom. The door opened, and I could hear feet shuffling down the carpeted hallway, I looked up from my book. There he was, my roommate, landlord, fuck I don't know what he was, I guess he was just a man I was observing to make sure he didn't off himself.

He made his way to the fridge, grabbed a drink and set the bottle on the countertop. He looked at me; I probably looked like such a fool. Just some random girl sitting on his couch studying, it was completely awkward for both of us.

"Hi there," my voice was quieter then usual; the silence had almost become revered, like in a church, or library.

"Are you visiting Jo?" His voice still glum, it almost cracked, you could tell he hadn't used it for quite sometime.

"Umm," Shit how am I supposed to explain this, "Jo had to go see her family, she asked me to come over."

"Oh." And that was it, conversation over, nothing more to say. He shuffled his feet back down the hall and into his bedroom; the door closed, the silence resumed. I couldn't help feel remorseful for the bloke, at the moment there was nothing I could do, I resumed my studying.

The rest of the night was entirely uneventful, I sat there, I studied, I heard the man go to the bathroom and back to his room, watched him come into the kitchen get something from the fridge and go back to his room, all without lifting his head. How incredibly depressing.

I slept on the couch that night, I couldn't bring my self to move, and it still felt incredibly uncomfortable to be in a dwelling that wasn't my own, especially when the owner of said dwelling probably doesn't want company, and is going through the most difficult situation known to man.

I slept soundly until about midnight; I heard cries, loud cries, cries that were so gutted they didn't sound human. Needless to say I awoke quite alerted and ready to kill whatever animal it was. It took me a moment to get my bearings, for those few seconds things were silent, "Oh right, George's place" I thought to my self not recognizing anything right away.

The cries continued

"Oh, Fuck." I shouldn't have come, what am I supposed to do? A man is crying. I don't even know him that well. "Okay self, don't think about it, just do whatever comes naturally." This is probably the first time in my life I've thrown all reasoning out the window, I've always analyzed everything.

I walked into the hall way and took a deep breath outside the bedroom door. Sobs could still be heard inside, although quite a bit more hushed then before. Quietly I pushed the door open. There he was, the epitome of a broken man, sitting on the edge of his bed, still in the same attire I had seen him in earlier today. I approached, very cautiously; I sat down beside him, questioning my behavior, is this right? He grabbed my hand, tightly, very tightly, but I didn't want to complain, he was hurting. I put my other hand over his hand and he rested his head on my shoulder. There we sat, for what I thought would be an eternity.

After several attempts of speaking and nothing coming out I was finally able to break the silence.

"Can I get you anything?" He must have been starving; the only thing I saw him eat was cold pizza from who knows when in the Fridge. Anything that didn't need any preparation was being devoured by George, several small snacks of no nutritional value, garbage food; this really isn't the way to live for anyone.

"No." he whispered, if he hadn't been on my shoulder I wouldn't have heard him at all. We just sat like that for a couple more minutes.

"Not even a cup of tea?" I asked, more for my sake then his, at least I could of gotten him off my shoulder, his head was heavy and the my shoulder was starting to ache. Luckily for me he lifted his head and looked right at me. He stare bore into my eyes, so the new rule is if George says no, he means no.

We sat for an hour ins the same position, it was the most uncomfortable time I've ever had in my life. I tried to check if he was sleeping, but unfortunately I was wrong, at least if he was sleeping I could have attempted to get him off my shoulder. Finally I couldn't hold on any longer and I had to excuse myself to use the facilities, more of an excuse to rest my aching shoulder. By the time I returned George had lay down in his bed, staring at the ceiling, I decided to test my luck once more and ask him if there was anything he'd need for the rest of the night.

As I approached his bed and asked my question he could only turn his gaze towards me, transfixed on my presence at the side of his bed. He shook his head, I turned to leave.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" George quietly asked. I became confused; surely I had been here all long.

"Of course, I'll be right on the couch." I was pointing my finger to the living room concealed by his bedroom wall.

"No, in here with me." George was able to express without cracking a smile or even a smirk. He was completely solemn. This wasn't any type of pick up line, or a reason to get me into bed, this was desperation, this was a man feeling so isolated from the world, he needed something to grasp as he was pulled into the ether.

What could I have said? No, you should be completely alone with the thoughts that consume you? I silently agreed with a nod of my head. I got up from the side of him and walked into the kitchen, I could see my Ravenclaw cloak draped over the arm of the couch and my school books left where I had strewn them as I got up to see if George was okay. There they were, exactly as I had left them, a moment trapped in time. I turned to the sink and sank my head down, what the hell is happening?

I completely understand the need for human compassion; I just don't know what to do with it, or what to say. I felt so trapped at that one minute. I walked over to my satchel and grabbed my "sleeping attire", I changed into a tank top and boxer shorts, out of reason I kept my underwear and bra on, this is already too strange. I found myself getting into his bed, his body warm beside me. I was in a bed with a man out of pity.

At least he didn't exactly acknowledge me; it really did seem like a need to have someone around. I stiffly lay on my side facing the outside of the bed. I couldn't tell you how he was lying, it didn't matter I was here out of duty, not for anything else. I lay for a couple of minutes in complete silence, trying not to say or move.

"Have you ever lost anyone?" His voice was quiet.

I thought for a while, the anticipation of an answer must have made him think I hadn't hear him, the truth was I didn't like the answer I was about to give.

"I lost my grandmother." Not exactly the same thing, but the truth was I hadn't lost anyone. I'd been lucky I suppose, "Not much consolation I'm afraid." I had never found a wall to be so interesting, I just stared at it, I couldn't help. If I turned over to face him it might give the wrong idea.

"Yeah," he agreed, more silence, I had completely given up on trying to make conversation, I really didn't have too much to say other then, "Can I get you anything?" and to be honest I was getting sick of hearing me ask it. I gave into to the unnerving situation and rolled onto my back, now I can study the ceiling. The fun never stops in the Weasley flat, I suppose. Slowly I drifted off to sleep, I didn't really know if George was sleeping or not.

I was awoken an hour later from a sound outside, not recognizing my surrounding I lay still till my eyes adjusted to the dark. That's when I realized I had an arm draped over me. "Oh Shit." The only words I could think of. I believe people call this spooning. George had slid right up against my side and used me as his own personal teddy bear. I must admit it felt good, unfortunately this wasn't love this was obligatory. Not exactly how I'd be expecting to console George Weasley. It was a picture perfect moment to anyone who wanted a picture; however I just needed the bathroom. I carefully removed his arm from around me and tried to quietly creep out of the bed and down the hall.

I quietly tiptoed back into the room and resumed my position in the bed. While I was gone George had coiled his arm into his chest, probably subconsciously to keep it warm. I pulled the covers up over me and tried to resume my sleeping position. I was almost asleep when I felt his arm slither back over my side, he was awake, and knew exactly what he was doing.

Tomorrow I'm calling Jo.


	4. Escapism

The morning sunlight slowly crept across the room, my eyes slowly began to open before I rolled over and shielded them from the penetrating sun. As I rolled I became aware of a hand that had been thrown over my upper body. Needless to say as I rolled towards the center of the bed, the hand came in contact with my breast. My eyes quickly became wide and my head turned to the offending body beside me. George's eyes were still closed, his cheeks were stained with dried tears, his breathing was slow and steady.

I gently and carefully removed his hand and got out of bed. I padded bare foot out of his room and into the living room. Grabbing my wand off the coffee table I placed it near my temple and place my thoughts for Jo.

Nothing.

I repeated my thought and sent it through, a cold feeling came over me.

Nothing.

She blocked me. My best friend, since I was little, has completely deserted me. "She Blocked me." I whispered to the empty room. Throwing myself on the couch I let out a large sigh. My eyes journeyed to the door of George's room, and then darted to the front door of the apartment. Without a second thought I ran for the door.

Wand in hand and barefooted, I ran. I ran straight down Diagon Alley in the early dawn wanting to escape, needing to get back to Scotland, Hogwarts, and comfortable security as soon as possible. But my ability to do so was becoming clearer in my head. It wasn't until I had torn through the Leaky Cauldron and was standing in the middle of Charring Cross Road, then is suddenly struck me.

Walking South on Charring Cross, my mind became filled with thoughts of mortality, our lack there of, and what it would mean if everything I ever knew was ripped from my hands. Thoughts consumed me as I turned down another street and started walking towards a park area. The benches were empty, no one was around. The buildings around the square dwarfed my menial existence. I softly closed my eyes to allow the pictures in my head to clarify. Nothing in that moment mattered, not my schoolwork, my family, my self respect. I just needed to live. I fell asleep on that park bench in the middle of Leicester Square.

I stumbled through the Leaky Cauldron at 2 o'clock that afternoon. Tom looked up from his vigilant drying and watched me walk through to the back. I hung my head as I walked down Diagon Alley. Witches and Wizards stopped and stared as I made my way back to the darkest building in the Alley. I slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the deserted storefront.

Products lined the multitude of shelves around me. Dust had settled on all the boxes, displays had toppled over. The store was a mess, other then the straight path to the back stairs. I began to let the curiosity get the best of me, I climbed up the stairs to the cash register, with my hand resting on the two pillars beside me I took in the ambiance of the scene in front of me. Millions of products, I could only imagine the shop before the war. Children would be bustling about gawking at the inventions on the shelves. I stepped back down, and started to look at the boxes. I didn't know what most of them were, the product names made no sense to me. I came across a cage, the sales tag described the contents as pygmy puffs, I got on my tip toes to peer inside. Brightly coloured puffballs were was piled in the corner, with a quick poke of my finger the pile toppled and all movement ceased. The occupants of the cage had obviously left this world long ago. Feeling a new wave of melancholy, I slowly made my way up to the flat.

George was still in the bedroom, I took a quick peek inside to make sure he was doing okay. The image I saw before my eyes was the saddest scene I had ever witnessed. George sat on the side of his bed, face red from the tears he had been crying, stress showing in his features.

"Where were you?" He suddenly asked, his voice cracking from lack of use.

"I… I… just went out, I needed some air." I'm sure it wouldn't have been completely appropriate to tell him I ran from my fear.

"Don't leave again." He practically shouted at me. I turned my back to leave, angry that anyone would speak to me in that way, but I held back my retort, the man was in pain. He was emotionally detached from all he did. It was a mental state, he couldn't help it. I told myself over and over again as I grabbed one of my potions books. Sitting down I intently transfixed my eyes on the chapter in front of me. I must have read the same sentence over and over again. Not able to get George attitude out of my mind. Finally I plucked up the courage. I confidently walked towards his bedroom. Rehearsing the line I would deliver momentarily, much to his chagrin I would suspect.

I entered the room, still feeling the surge of excitement as I finally stood up for myself. George was lying on his side, back towards me.

"DON'T EVER, EVER, SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." I quickly turned on my heel and exited his room. High from my stunt, I sat back down on the couch. Movement could be heard from Georges Room. Within seconds he was tower over me.

"Finally, spoke your mind little Ravenclaw?" He spat, making sure I was securely in his shadow, "How'd that feel? Feeling proud? I didn't ask you to be here, don't really want you here. If you're not going to live in my house by my rules then fucking leave."

I stood up, making him stand erect, although he was still looking down at me. I looked right into his eyes, "If you don't want me here, then why was I in your bed? Why was your arm around me and why are you upset that I left this morning? Don't fucking tell me to leave, when you make it quite apparent you want me here."

George backed up. He sunk into a nearby chair and stared at me, the gears in his head were spinning behind his eyes. He took a deep breath, and started picking at the arm of the chair.

"I don't know what I want right now, I'm not going to off myself, but I don't feel like I should exist. I asked you to be here when Jo said she wanted out." His revelations astounded me, he asked me here? I was a choice of George Weasley, a man I had no social interaction with? In his time of need he thought of the quiet, over-analyzing Ravenclaw that would give him a dirty look when I saw him at Hogwarts. What the hell is going on? He continued,

"You were the only person who never told me what you thought I wanted to hear on the day of the funeral. You were the only person who would even look at me while we were sitting at that table and the only person who didn't actually know who I was. Beth, I need someone around me to keep me company. But it can't be someone who knew me with him."

His speech caught me completely off guard. Not to mention the complete change of his persona. Sounds like I'm going to be here for a while.


	5. Solitary Satisfaction

"FRED" It reverberated through the flat. It was so loud and poignant, so unmistakably George having another nightmare. I was standing in the kitchen mixing what was supposed to be a relaxant for him. Things had changed at Georges'. I was now a habit in between his sheets, night after night retiring to his bedchamber, I would climb in and be enveloped in his arms like a child's' security object. Some nights he would talk in his sleep. Other nights, like tonight, he would thrash around violently. Hence, why I'm in the kitchen trying to mix him a relaxant.

The ladle I had been using to mix the concoction landed noisily on the kitchen floor, breaking my stare at Georges' bedroom. I hastily made my way to his room. He was fighting an invisible giant. His arms grasped at the air in front of him, trying to get a hold of his attacker. I made my way to his bed side and pushed his arms down by his biceps.

"George, George, wake up." I tried a soothing voice.

"Gerrroffme." His eyes were still closed, his forearms still trying to dispel the evil in front of him.

"Wake Up." I raised my voice a little, not wanting to startle him out of his slumber.

"No, No, NO!" he still struggled against me. His head turned towards the pillow, and I had an opportunity to talk to his good ear. I quickly lowered my lips to his ear to take advantage of the small time frame I would probably have.

"It's okay, nothings here. It's just you, and me." I soothed, in a quieter, calmer voice then my previous attempt. I knew he could feel my breath beside him, that he could feel the vibrations of my voice as it travelled through his head. His arms relaxed, his eyes opened. I lifted my head to see him, he stared into the darkness allowing his eyes to register my presence. His arms wrapped around me and he pressed himself closer. His lips began to ravish my own, and his hips contracted and allowed me to feel his need. I kissed him back with as much fervor my hands holding the sides of his head. I was quickly on top of him, straddling his hips, my hands on his pectorals as I lifted myself away from him.

"We should probably stop." I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"Probably" he repeated, and then lifted himself up to get a better advance on my lips. We returned to our previous state. Tongues dueling at each others mouth. His hand roaming up and down the sides of my body. My arms flung over her shoulders accepting his hands on my sides. My pelvis involuntarily contracted towards his torso, a silent message that I wanted this.

"Merlin," he gasped as we broke apart for a second, "Mmph" whatever word he was trying to form came out as a muffle as we continued our battle.

"I want you," George breathed, as he began to kiss my neck. The feeling was so infectious I tilted my neck away from his to grant him more access. His tongue trailed across my shoulder and his teeth surrounded the strap of my tank top. My hands were again on his chest, and before I knew what my own body was capable of I shoved him down hard, his head landing on his pillow. I planted my own kisses on his neck, making a trail down to his chest. Inch by inch I moved further and further down the front of his body. His fingers snaking around the bottom of my tank top and sliding it up my torso as I made my way down. He finally removed it fully, when I neared his bellybutton. I had long ago decided wearing a bra to bed was not the most comfortable thing to do.

"Fuck, your tits feel so good on my skin." George swore into the blackness.

I neared his tip and quickly flicked it with the top of my tongue, resulting in a gasp from the top of the bed. The sound urged me on, so I repeated the action, this time no sound was made. Upping the ante I enclosed my lips around him, and gently sucked. This time he groaned. So I pushed my mouth further down him, one of his hands found the back of my head and he gently pushed. I was so wrapped up in the moment I hardly felt him grab a handful of hair. His hand motions guided me as I became his slave, I could feel my throat loosing up the faster I took him in. He filled my mouth with his climax, and I extracted him.

"Oh God." Was all he could say. I crawled back up towards his face, "Aren't you the dirty girl."

I nodded. 

And then kissed him, sharing his fluid with him, allowing him to share in my prize, or as he put it, "a job well done."

"I think you need rewarded." He pushed me off him, and he left the bed, "Come Here." He ordered. I slinked my half naked body over too him, not knowing what to expect. He put his hands on my breasts and gently massaged them.

"I had no idea you were such a minx." He growled into my ear.

"Neither did I." I moaned, enjoying his ministrations "Must be your influence."

George let out a short laugh and continued with his work. His palms made their way down my abdomen until he rested on my hips,

"I don't want you to do anything unless I tell you to, got it?" he instructed.

"Un-Huh." I managed to squeak out.

He knelt in front of me, hand still on my hips, undoing the bow on my boxer shorts they fell around my ankles.

His large hands were placed on my thighs and they lightly squeezed. He gently breathed warm air into me, and quickly cooled it with a gentle blowing motion, I elicited the same gasp that had come from his lips earlier. His tongue darted across the length of my core and I repeated the gasp, it made it's way back across towards his lips again with a harder pressure.

"Mmmm" was the only audible sound I could make. My mind was reeling and I was sure this is was what a high felt like. George grabbed my ankle and lifted my leg over his shoulder to allow him more access. He continued to lick at tease me, until my moans were too soft for his liking. That's when he fiercely grabbed my bum and pressed his face as far as he could into me, his tongue pressured for entrance to the inside of me, but I couldn't allow in far enough.

"You're so wet, I want more." My head collapsed backwards with his spoken word. I could feel his left hand leave my backside and begin to prod around the area his tongue had just left, it was obvious he was surprised by my tightness, not being able to easily insert a finger into me. He looked up at me, in the darkness I could see a sparkle in his eye.

"Once I take this, you can never have it back, it's mine for ever." He challenged me.

"Then take what's yours." I bit back.

He stood in front of me, an arm around my waist. In one swoop and picked me up and walked me over to the bed, laying me down. He crawled over me and took his place on the other side of the bed. Propping his head up with his arm, I could feel his eyes scanning my naked form. I reached to kiss his lips, instead of the vicious fever that we had exchanged earlier, he had replaced it with a gentle more romantic action. It had caught me off guard,

"I'm not going to take your innocence that way." He whispered into my ear, "I can't deny that I really want you at my side, but I won't degrade my feelings with erotic lust, we'll get to that stage later on." He pecked my cheek and wrapped his arms around me, his head easing on to his pillow.

"Come on, love, lets get some sleep."

What was it that muggle poet said, "Whilst thou leave me so unsatisfied." Yes, that was the exact way I felt, I stared at darkness, happy to be respected, angry to be lead down the path of lust without a proper ending. I suppose the silver lining to all this was, it was official, and we were there for each other, even if no one else knew.

In the days that passed, not much else had changed in our day to day lives after that night. I could feel George looking at more often, even allowing a small smirk to pass his lips when he was reminiscing about that night. He'd drink his coffee in complete silence like always, but every so often his eyes would lift over the rim to look at me.

Several days had passed and I had returned to Hogwarts to hand in assignments and pick up more of my belongings from the dorm. As I packed my trunk I overheard some girls that were in the common room.

"Friends with benefits, I would suppose." Followed by pre-teen giggles.

"I wonder if he's any good." More giggles ensued.

Then the most hurtful thing I had heard rang through my ears.

"…Weasley's Whore." Slight gasps came from the group, but again, turned to giggles.


	6. Harsh Confrontations

"I'm sure it was nothing." His tone was nonchalant.

"Nothing? NOTHING!" My screams echoed through the apartment, "How can you say it was nothing? I'm a whore George, All of Hogwarts has labeled me. George's Whore."

"I kind of like that title." He leaned over the sink in just pajama pants.

"Fuck You."

I had thought I'd be coping with the rumours well for the most part. I didn't realize they were bottling up inside of me, tiny explosions just waiting for the larger eruption. Right now, that eruption was currently controlling all emotion. Tears streamed down my face, raw anger clenched at my jaw. My brain had no function over the volume of my voice. I stumbled over words and through sentences. And all he could do was stand there and mock the situation I was currently in.

"Look," he began, "You're not my whore, I don't use you, I do feel for you, and for fucksakes we haven't even had sex."

My eyes bore into his.

"Not proper sex anyway, we fool around, but… you know." He almost seemed embarrassed to have to explain.

"I don't want to be known as a whore George. It's not who I am."

"Then what do you propose we do? Get Married? Leave Town? What is it that you want?" His voice became dominant.

"I don't know," My eyes broke the dam, and my lungs began contracting with sobs. The emotion took control.

"Well if you don't know, how the hell am I supposed to?" It bit me. He left the room and slammed his bedroom door. I gathered my breathing, and cautiously walked to his room. I reached for the knob, but trying to turn it was impossible. The anger took over me again.

"You fucking pussy." I banged on the door, "Everytime you're confronted you just leave. Don't worry about the state I'm in. That a reputation I spent years keeping clean is over. Don't ever think that I may be in pain, or hurt by someone. Just run to your room George. Run and Hide." I turned to leave, to get out of the apartment, but I couldn't do that, I'd be just as bad as he was. Luckily, it wasn't long before he opened the door. I stood there staring at him. He enveloped me in a hug.

"I guess we're both a little fucked up now." He stated. I couldn't help but hug him back. It was true. Here we were, both having to deal with things that were completely out of our control. He Kissed the top of my head, I tilted my head to wards his, we exchanged a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So we're cool now?" He smirked as I stared at him.

"We're cool." I answered, "for now."

A knock could be heard on the front door of the store shop. We maintained our embrace, and both wondered who could it be? No one ever visited, most people knew better.

"Let's go." I was shocked, George hadn't gone down to the shop since the passing of Fred. If he ever needed to leave he'd apparate to where ever he needed to be. The darkness of the shop was a constant reflection to the world outside that his days of laughter were over. George led me by the hand down the back staircase of the shop. The place was still dark, light streaming through the dirty windows was the only source of illumination. We weaved around old displays and strewn boxes on the floor. George clicked the locks and slowly opened the door.

There stood a man, there was nothing in particular that describe the details of him. He was just there, suited in black with a bowler hat. Standing straight up, weight centered, arms at his side he dominated the front step of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Miss Beth…"

"That's me." I cut him off. He sternly turned to me.

"I'm sorry." His right hand extended a parchment, he turned on his heel and walked down the street, vanishing into the crowd of diagon alley. George and I watched him for as long as we could, we didn't even notice the youngster that had replaced the mysterious man on the door step.

"Mr. Weasley?" The young boy was tugging at the hem of Georges shirt to get his attention, "Mr. Weasley?"

Georges eyes jerked from the street to the boy in front of him. Once the boy knew George was no longer distracted he continued,

"Will the shop be open today?" The boy must have been about 7 or 8, his eyes were wide like saucers with the opportunity to speak to George. There was a slight tremor in his voice from his bubbling excitement mixed with hesitation. It was no surprise George was somewhat of a celebrity to the youngsters of the Wizarding World. Who else would you ask for Canary Cremes? Or Peruvian Darkness Powder? Those were always questions asked to George and Fred. But that was the problem, memories of his dead brother came flooding back to him, the little boy maintained his perch on the front step, even when it was obvious the tears were coming to Georges eyes.

"Not today, maybe soon." George managed to get out before the sadness had reached his throat.

"Okay, I'll see you then." The young boy skipped down the alley to an angry mother, probably thinking her son had been snatched. I continued to watch the boy, his little hand pointed to the brightly coloured shop, his mother raising her head to the direction of his little finger. Even from 50 feet away, her facial expressions were obvious. Shock, she took a couple of steps to her left to get a better view of the doorway. We made eye contact and she quickly went on her way is a busy fashion. Something must have shocked her, because she was now talking hastily to another woman.

"Maybe we should step inside George." I maneuvered him inside the shop and closed the door, locking the bolts tight. George collapsed onto the wide planked floor tears spilling from his eyes and his breath hitching deep in his throat.

"It's okay," I cooed, my arm around his shoulders as I kneeled on the floor beside him. I kissed the side of his head, "It'll be okay." His arm snaked around me, and once again I had become his teddy bear. He sobbed into my cleavage, I massaged the hair on the back of his head. I had run out of things to say, I couldn't rightly tell him that it was time for him to open his shop back up. Although it was obvious the demand was still there for his particular product line. It was his brother for fuck-sake. I don't think I'd be able to cope with that kind of loss. George's breathing began to calm, as he removed his head from my bosom.

"I'm just not ready yet," he stated through bloodshot eyes, and tear stained cheeks, "I can't open it without him."

"One day you might be able to, but it doesn't have to be this day." My comfort, I felt was lost in the situation.

"I just can't." He continued, "He made so many of these products, I won't be able to do it without him."

"Shhh, One day you might be able to, one day. That little boy seemed to think you're brilliant." I had to chuckle at the recent thought of the little boys eyes as he stood starry eyed at George.

"We'll lose customers if I don't do something with this soon," The demeanor of the shrewd business man seemed to come back, if only for a moment.

"You won't lose anyone." The harshness of my comment hit me only after the words left my mouth.

"It's too late for those promises." He stared at me like a little boy being told there was no Santa Clause.

"Oh George, I'm sorry." I'm sorry, the ultimate statement retractor. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to work this time.

"It's too late, promise me you won't leave?"

"George, I'm right here." Realistically, who was I to promise I wouldn't leave, things happen everyday that no one can control. I couldn't make that promise, not to someone who was more then likely told he and his brother were inseparable. But, here they were separated. Never to laugh together again on earth.

"I need you Beth, more then you know I'd wager."

Again we embraced in a hug, our silent comfort helped each other. The previous thoughts of being labeled had subsided in my mind. There were more important matters at the minute. Maybe George was right, I know the truth, I'm not his whore, I'm his lover, friend, and flat-mate. So many other titles swarmed my mind. None of which had negative connotations. George and I were friends first, lovers second. Nothing ill reputable entered our relationship with each other, and I was confident nothing ever would. We were both just fucked up, two people, who needed to be saved from the things around them. I had never understood how much life I was missing until Jo beckoned me to come to George. I've felt more alive with this one person who is battling so much depression, the situation seemed ironic. But, here we were, in each others arms on a shop floor, letting our need for each other bring us closer together.

"Let's go upstairs and get a cup of tea."

We headed up the same wooden stairs he led me down full of life, as a tormented and torn couple. It was my turn to lead him by the hand as he lightly shuffled his feet on to each step. Making it to the flat above, I sat him down at the kitchen table, the kettle was put on the stove and we waited.

The parchment lay on the wood boards in the shop below.


End file.
